


The Annual Kingsman Paintball Tournament

by the_song_of_angry_lads



Series: The Annual Kingsman... [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, Merlot - Freeform, Paintball, Roxlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_song_of_angry_lads/pseuds/the_song_of_angry_lads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason nobody wants Gawain on their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annual Kingsman Paintball Tournament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiliepond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliepond/gifts).



> Just imagine Gawain as Kenneth Branagh, and enjoy!

“He’s on my team.” 

“No. Mine.” 

“Just because you’re banging him doesn’t mean you get to call dibs, Rox.” 

“I think you’ll find it does, lad.” 

Roxy smirked, leaning over the long wooden picnic bench and kissing Merlin’s cheek. One side of Merlin’s lips pulled up in a smile. 

“Fine, that means I get Harry.”

Merlin snorted. This wasn’t their first Kingsman paintball tournament, and Merlin knew that while Harry was one of their best agents, he was not one of their best tacticians. Especially on the fly.

“We get Amelia then.” Roxy said, “You can have Gawain.” 

“I don’t want Gawain.”

“What’s wrong with Gawain?” Harry asked with a badly hidden smile. 

“Yes, what exactly is wrong with Gawain?” Gawain asked.

“You wore your bulletproof suit to go paintballing.” Roxy said, raising her eyebrows and looking the suit up and down.

“I bruise like a peach!” 

Roxy sighed and glanced over at Eggsy. 

“Coin toss for Gawain. Heads or tails.”

“Heads.”

“Bugger.”  
_____________________  
Merlin shot the Marshal a sympathetic look as they returned to the main courtyard before moving on to the next paintballing arena. The poor bastard looked younger than both Eggsy and Roxy, and obviously hadn’t been told that this group had a very specialised skill set. 

“5 minutes to get some more supplies before we head out to course number 4.” He called out. 

Roxy pulled her helmet off, putting it down on the table and picking up her water bottle. She glanced over to Merlin and choked, the water catching in her throat on its way down. Someone had gone for a headshot, and the helmet’s ventilation holes had acted as a stencil for the broken go-faster stripes now decorating one side of Merlin’s head. 

Gawain was the last to step through the gate and into the clearing, the whole front of his body doused in fluorescent yellow. He removed his helmet, reaching inside the black overalls to fish out his pocket handkerchief and polish his visor, which was equally covered in yellow paint. 

“Those paint grenades really pack a punch. I’ll take 5.” He said, beckoning over the Marshal to place his order. 

“He’s doomed us all.” Merlin sighed, walking over to Roxy and lifting her to sit on the table, to equal out their height a little. “You are quite the leader though, trouble. You’ve exceeded my expectations.” He said, tilting her chin up and leaving a kiss on her lips.

“Round Four. Capture the flag. Blue Team, you’ll be defending.”  
_____________________  
Gawain pulled the pin, throwing the grenade from the second tier of the three-tier castle the Blues were defending. It hit the ground floor wall, bouncing into a group of their own defenders, instantly caking them in thick blue paint. Only one attacker was splattered in the fray, Harry Hart.

“Dammit, Gawain, this is why nobody wants you on their team.” Amelia said, holding her hands up and walking out of the castle and to the safe-zone.

“Ey, no shooting when they’re already out!” The Marshal yelled. 

“Sorry,” Eggsy said, holding one hand up in apology as Harry rubbed his arse where a yellow paint splatter had appeared.  
___________________  
“Hold up now, I thought we agreed the losers were buying.” Merlin said, sliding his thumb and forefinger down the condensation on the edge of Roxy’s pint glass. “Why is Gawain at the bar?”

“While you were in the loo we all decided that he was the real loser today, after the whole grenade incident.”

Merlin looked to Amelia, still picking blue paint from the very ends of her hair that hadn’t been covered by the helmet. 

“That’ll be a double then, Gawain, on the rocks.” Merlin shouted across the bar, slinging his arm over Roxy’s shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a lil something on your way out?


End file.
